Snapshots: That Damn Frank Capra
by Sorkin's Gal Friday
Summary: "Snapshots" is a collection unfinished stories and vignettes set in the Santos administration see Author's Note . In "That Damn Frank Capra," the administration battles trouble in the economy and their personal lives during a tough midterm election.
1. That Damn Frank Capra, Teaser

"**Snapshots: A Collection of Vignettes and Unfinished Stories"**

**By longtallsally**

**Disclaimer: **_The West Wing _and all recognizable characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, et al. Original characters belong to me. I earned nothing from this endeavor except enjoyment and a few hours of procrastination from my real work. Text ©2012 to J. D. Perkins

**Author's Note: **I literally have a drawer full of fan fiction outlines and incomplete stories that I've come to realize I'm never going to finish. I was despairing that no one would ever get to read my work (which might have been for the best—I'll let you be the judge of that) when it occurred to me that I could at least post what I have and get some measure of validation.

So, I present to you now "Snapshots: A Collection of Vignettes and Unfinished Stories," which is intended to fit into the "fanon" after the brilliant "Fantasy Season 8" series. (If you haven't read that yet, I suggest you check it out at either The National Library or Crossroad sites.) Some of these stories will appear as full "episodes" while others will merely be short vignettes. They'll be posted in chronological order. I'll leave it to your imaginations to fill in the blanks. It's not the vision I had originally imagined for "Snapshots," but if I've learned one thing from _The West Wing_, it's that sometimes you have to compromise to get things done. With this project more than any other, I desire your feedback, so please leave a review with your comments and criticisms.

And now, on with the show.

"**That Damn Frank Capra"**

**TEASER**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. JOSH AND DONNA'S APARTMENT—EARLY MORNING**

Josh walked into the kitchen with his shirt unbuttoned and untucked, pausing briefly in the living room to turn on CNN. He poured two cups of coffee, added cream and sugar to one, and then carefully carried them back to the bathroom.

Donna, who was dressed in her skirt and fully buttoned shirt and applying her makeup, smiled at him in the mirror as he handed her a cup and kissed her cheek. Josh reached across Donna for the toothpaste, and couldn't resist tickling her side as he did so. Donna poured some mouthwash and swished it around in her mouth. Josh spit his toothpaste into the sink, followed a moment later by Donna spitting out her mouthwash. She smoothed his hair, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips as she walked back into the bedroom.

When Donna had finished her makeup, she walked into the bedroom to put on her jacket and shoes. Josh followed a moment later with his shirt tucked in. He overturned the pillows and blankets on the neatly made bed, and scratched his head, looking for something. Then he checked under the bed. Donna watched him for a moment in the mirror above the dresser, then rolled her eyes and walked over to his nightstand. She picked up Josh's folded tie and handed it to him with a pointed glance. Josh looked up at her sheepishly. Donna shook her head, but helped him straighten his ties before moving back to the dresser to fasten her jewelry. She struggled with the clasp of the necklace for a moment before Josh walked up behind her and fastened it for her.

He brushed aside her hair, and placed a series of soft kisses on her neck. Donna closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. After a moment or two, she slipped out of his embrace and checked her watch. They were going to be late.

Josh was persistent, though. He had a firm grasp on her waist, and spun her around in his arms, trapping her between the dresser and his body. He kissed her lips, as his hands made short work of the buttons on her blouse. It didn't take long for Donna to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back.

Josh slowly walked them backward toward the bed, and when his legs hit the mattress, he fell backward onto the pillows, and Donna collapsed on top of him, giggling against his mouth. They were going to be very late.

**INT. WEST WING LOBBY—SAME TIME**

"Good morning, Ms. Thornton," Daryl the security guard greeted Lou as she swiped her pass and stepped through the metal detector into the West Wing.

"Not until I have my first cup of coffee," she grunted in response. She hoped there was fresh coffee in the bullpen.

"Good morning!"

Lou jumped at the sound of a perky, southern accent, and turned to see Annabeth walking toward her carrying a cardboard tray of coffee cups.

"God," Lou muttered. "You just sneak up on people like a cheerful little mouse. Why are you sovivaciouson a Monday morning?" She eyed the coffee. "One of those had better be for me."

Annabeth handed her a Styrofoam cup, and followed her into the communications bullpen. "I'm here to discuss the First Lady's midterm campaign appearances. We'd like to coordinate with the West Wing so Mrs. Santos doesn't have to be away from the kids for too long during school."

**INT. OFFICE OF THE COMMUNICATIONS DIRECTOR, CONTINUOUS**

Lou entered her office and turned on her computer. "Well, we have the trip to California this month, obviously, and we're planning a swing through the Midwest in early October. Michigan, Ohio, Indiana, maybe Pennsylvania." Lou checked her calendar. "Probably around the third or fourth."

Annabeth scribbled a few notes. "Education and family values will be on the agenda?"

Lou nodded and took a sip of her coffee, and made a disgusted face. "God, what is that?" Lou spat the coffee into her trash can.

"Hazelnut," Annabeth replied with a shrug. She continued, "The First Lady has been invited to speak to the Michigan Education Association. That should dovetail nicely with whatever you have for the President."

"And just having Mrs. Santos along gives the trip the flavor of family values. We'll put it on the schedule." Lou turned back to her computer.

Annabeth nodded. "Thanks." She waited a few seconds. Finally, Lou looked up.

"What?

"You owe me three twenty-five for the coffee."

**INT. WEST WING LOBBY**

"We're late," Donna groused as she and Josh passed through the metal detector.

Josh nodded hello to Daryl, then turned back to his wife. "Oh yeah? And whose fault is that?"

"Yours."

Josh raised his eyebrows. "Mine? How is it my fault?"

"You distracted me."

"_I _distracted _you_?" Josh shook his head. "No, no. You distracted me with your neck and your hair, and your…" Donna raised her eyebrow, and Josh wisely did not continue his train of thought. "Besides," Josh continued with a smirk, "It certainly didn't take much to distract you. If you hadn't been so distractible, maybe we could have been here on time."

"Ah ha! So you admit that you distracted me!" Donna cried triumphantly. Josh rolled his eyes, and Donna wiped at the corner of her mouth with her thumb. "You have a little lipstick on your face."

Josh turned his head ever so slightly, and kissed her finger. "See, now who's distracting whom?" He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

The sound of someone loudly clearing their throat caused them to pull apart. Annabeth was standing nearby. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just talked to Lou, and I wanted to go over the First Lady's campaign schedule with Donna."

Donna blushed, and smoothed her hair. "Right. You're late for Senior Staff," Donna said, pushing Josh in the direction of the Roosevelt Room.

Josh turned back and gave her another, slightly more chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"I love you too. Do good today."

"I'll try." Josh said with a wink, and then headed to the Roosevelt Room.

Annabeth shook her head. "Honestly, the two of you are so happy it makes me want to puke."

Donna turned her attention from watching her husband walk down the hall, back to the petite Press Secretary. "So, you talked to Lou?" she asked as the two of them walked to the East Wing.

"Yes." Annabeth quickened her stride to keep up with Donna's long legs. "We're confirmed for October third and fourth in Michigan, Ohio, and Indiana, and more can be added to the schedule if Mrs. Santos wants it."

Donna nodded. "Great."

"By the way," Annabeth whispered. "You missed a button."

Donna blushed, and surreptitiously fixed her blouse.

**INT. OUTER OFFICE OF THE CHIEF OF STAFF**

"You're late," Margaret observed disapprovingly when Josh arrived at her desk.

"Yeah, there was, um, heavy traffic."

Margaret shook her head. "There was no traffic this morning."

Josh shrugged impatiently. "Do I have any messages?"

Margaret handed his a stack of pink message slips. "Senior Staff is waiting in your office, and then you have a meeting with the economic advisors in the Roosevelt Room."

"Thanks."

**INT. OFFICE OF THE CHIEF OF STAFF, CONTINUOUS**

"Good morning, everyone. Sorry I'm late. I was… on a conference call," Josh said as he breezed into his office, and set his back down.

"Oh, is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Lou muttered.

Josh glared at her. "I'm in a good mood this morning. Try not to ruin it. The Midterm Elections are in eight weeks. How's the Midwest looking, Bram?"

"We have several races that could very well swing in our favor. The Michigan Twelfth looks promising. So does the Ohio Ninth and maybe the Fifteenth. There you've got an incumbent who's running into some health problems, and a strong Democratic challenger. I wouldn't count out the Indiana Second or the Illinois Fourteenth, but the Indiana Seventh is not looking good," Bram recited from memory.

Josh exchanged a surprised glance with Sam, who looked proud of his assistant. Bram seemed to be finally coming into his own as a political operative.

"Thanks, Bram. Sam, what about the West Coast?"

Sam started to speak, but Bram beat him to the punch. "I would concentrate on the California Twenty-eighth, Thirtieth, and Thirty-fifth. Also, we have a decent shot of taking back the Washington Seventh and the Oregon Fourth."

Josh quirked his lips in amusement and several other staffers stifled their laughter. Josh turned back to his Deputy. "The Oregon Fourth, that's Will Bailey's district, isn't it, _Sam_?" he asked, stressing his name.

Sam nodded. "Polling shows that he might have a shot after all."

"Well, what do you know?" Josh mused. "Lou, Otto, get information about the candidates in those districts from Bram, and start working on some remarks for the President when we head out to the Midwest next month."

"Education and family values seem like a safe bet," Lou said.

"Yes, but we're going to give the candidates all the support we can. We have a chance to win back the Senate, and widen our lead in the House, barring any unforeseen circumstances. Let's not blow this, people."

Josh dismissed the staff, and gathered up the materials he needed for his next meeting.

Sam hung behind. "Josh, do you have a minute?"

"That's about all I have. I've got five economists waiting for me in the Roosevelt Room, and you know what that means, don't you?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"It means I'm going to have a headache in about an hour," Josh headed toward the Roosevelt Room.

**INT. WEST WING HALLWAY, CONTINUOUS**

"You're going to get that polling information from Joey Lucas?" Josh continued.

"Yeah, she should have it for me by the end of the week. Listen, I—"

"You know what I don't understand? Why polling data takes so long. I mean, in this day and age with our computers and smart phones. I can pay a traffic ticket online in a matter of minutes. Why can't polling be that way?" Josh paused outside the Roosevelt Room. "Sorry. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Sam glanced through the window at the waiting economists, then back at Josh. It was a busy day. "You know what? It's not that important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it can wait," Sam shrugged. "I'll get that polling data and talk to you later."

"Ok. See you later."

**INT. ROOSEVELT ROOM, CONTINUOUS**

Josh stepped inside the room, and shook hands with Bruce Gimley, the President's senior economic advisor, who introduced him to the other economists in the room: Stan Sloan, Rick Smalley, Peter Gunn, and Peggy Milford.

"It's nice to meet you all. Please, have a seat."

Once everyone was settled, Josh turned to the senior advisor. "What do you have for me, Bruce?"

Bruce looked grim. "I'm afraid it's not good news, Josh. Not good at all."

**SMASH CUT TO TITLES.**


	2. That Damn Frank Capra, Act I

"**That Damn Frank Capra"**

**By longtallsally**

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I've been swamped with school, and then I started watching _The Newsroom_, which is excellent, but it made me kind of depressed in a I-will-never-be-able-to-write-like-Sorkin kind of way. I'd like to thank all of you who are still hanging in there, especially JRS-Until-The-End who sent me a very nice message and gave me the kick I needed to start writing again. Finally, I know very little about economics and sub-prime mortgages, so if I got anything wrong, I apologize. Please feel free to educate me in your reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Aaron Sorkin answered four of my questions in an HBO online chat, but that's as close as I'm going to get to owning anything. _The West Wing _and all recognizable characters belong to Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, et al. Original characters belong to me. I earned nothing from this endeavor except enjoyment and a few hours of procrastination from my real work. Text ©2012 to J. D. Perkins

**ACT I**

**INT. OFFICE OF THE COS, CONTINUOUS**

"It's not good news? What does that mean, Bruce?" Josh asked with a concerned frown.

"I think I'll let Rick explain. He's the expert on this matter."

"Well, Rick?" Josh turned to the other economist. "What's going on?"

"Josh, we're concerned about the number of sub-prime mortgages held by major banks in this country."

"Sub-prime mortgages are adjustable rate mortgages," Josh clarified. He struggled to recall President Bartlet's late-night lectures about mortgages and real estate. Who knew the things the President rambled about when he had Josh trapped in his office would one day prove useful?

"Yes, ARMs are one type of sub-prime mortgage. During the recent housing market bubble, banks have loaned a record number of sub-prime mortgages to new homeowners."

"But then the economic climate changed," Stan, the third economist, jumped in.

Rick continued, "And the housing bubble burst."

"As bubbles are wont to do," Bruce observed.

"Hence the name," Josh said wryly.

Rick continued, "The adjustable interest rates went up, increasing mortgage payments."

"And people began defaulting on their mortgages," Josh surmised.

"Yes, Josh. That's very good," Bruce said.

Josh grimaced at his patronizing tone. "So, what's the bottom line? People default on their mortgages, and…"

"Many Americans have adjustable-rate mortgages," another economist explained, "which is great when interest rates are low, but when rates go up…"

"Like they are now," a third economist spoke up.

"People default on their mortgages," Josh surmised.

"Right," Bruce said. "We're already seeing a ten percent increase in foreclosures from last month."

Josh sighed, and scrubbed his hands over his face. Economics was not his strong suit, which was why he let Donna handle the checkbook. "So, we're looking at possible bank failures due to the faulty loans, what else?"

"Interest rates will go up, making it more difficult for people to purchase homes or start a business. We could see the failure of other businesses as the banks start to fail and real income decreases.

"You'll begin to see an increase in foreclosures. As more people default on their loans, banks that can't make up for the losses will fail."

"Which will lead to the failure of businesses, the drying up of 401Ks and IRAs tied up in banks and real estate."

"A rise in unemployment, which will lead to more faulty mortgages and foreclosures."

"A vicious circle," Josh muttered.

"Bottom line, we're looking at a major financial crisis," Bruce concluded.

**INT. OFFICE OF FLOTUS**

Donna knocked on the First Lady's door. "Excuse me, Mrs. Santos. Do you have a moment? Annabeth and I would like to discuss your midterm campaign schedule."

"Yes, of course. Come in," the First Lady said. She gestured for them to sit. Donna and Annabeth took seats on the couch, while Mrs. Santos sat across from them in one of the antique wing-back chairs.

"We're looking at two days right now, October third and fourth," Annabeth said. "Of course, the West Wing would love it if you could do more, but there's no pressure."

"Actually, I'm glad you brought it up," Helen said. "I was thinking that I would like to get more involved in the midterm elections."

Donna and Annabeth exchanged surprised glances. "Really?"

"Yes. I just got off the phone with my old friends, Todd and Erica Reed. Todd is running for Congress in the Michigan sixteenth, and they asked if I'd be able to help them out."

Donna scribbled the name down on her legal pad. "How long have you known the Reeds, ma'am?"

"Oh, we go way back. Erica was one of my roommates in college, and Todd was the R.A. in our building. I stood up in their wedding, but I haven't seen them in years, probably since Miranda was born."

"Is this his first venture into politics?"

"National politics, yes. He's always been active in the community and at their church. He sat on the school board, but he's never run for national office before. That's why I want to help them out. I know how daunting it can be. Do you think it will be a problem?"

"We'd want to avoid the appearance of favoritism, of course, but since we're going to Michigan anyway, I don't see why it would be an issue. I'll get some more information on Todd Reed, and run it past the West Wing. We'll let you know later today," Donna said. She was thrilled that Mrs. Santos was taking more of an interest in politics. She would do everything in her power to make sure this endorsement went off without a hitch.

**INT. COMMUNICATIONS BULLPEN**

"What do you think the odds are of us taking back the Senate?" Otto asked as he and Lou returned to their offices after Senior Staff.

"I don't know, maybe sixty-forty," Lou said absently as she flipped through her messages. "Why?"

"Bram and I are starting a pool."

Lou looked up. "You're betting on the outcome of the midterm elections?"

"Yes." Otto paused. "Do you think that's bad?"

Lou sighed, and shook her head. "Start working on the President's remarks for the trip to the Midwest. Your gambling buddy should have information on all the candidates. And I want in on the pool." She turned to her assistant. "Did I get any other messages?"

"Oh yes. A Mr. Cooper called, and said to tell you it's regarding your application."

"What application?" Otto asked.

"Nothing. I'm applying for a new credit card," Lou said. "Don't you have work to do?" She waited until Otto had returned to his office before going into her own and shutting the door firmly. Then she picked up the phone, and dialed the number of the message slip. "Mr. Cooper," she said after a receptionist patched her through, "This is Lou Thornton calling you back." She listened for a few moments more. "Yes, I have references. I'll send them over with my application and résumé. Thank you very much." She hung up the phone and walked out to her assistant's desk with a file folder.

"Fax this to Mr. Cooper's office. It's of a… confidential and time-sensitive nature, so let me know when you get the confirmation." Then Lou walked back to her desk, and tried to concentrate on the President's speech for the California trip, but her gaze drifted over to the window where her deputy was seated at his desk, furiously scribbling away.

She sighed, and sat back in her chair. She had some tough decisions to make.

**INT. OFFICE OF THE CHIEF OF STAFF**

Josh read over the briefing material that Bruce had given him for a third time. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the sub-prime mortgage crisis before he briefed the President.

"Josh," Margaret knocked on the door. "President Bartlet is on the phone."

Josh looked up from his briefing book in surprise. "I wonder what he wants." He motioned for Margaret to close the door, and picked up the phone. "Good morning, Mr. President. This is a pleasant surprise."

"Hello Josh," his former boss greeted him warmly. "How's Donna?"

"She's doing well, sir. How are you and Mrs. Bartlet doing?"

"We're doing very well. We've got some apples on our trees already. We'll send some to you. You're probably not getting enough fresh fruit in your diet."

Josh chuckled. "Well, Donna's been trying to see to that, but at this point I think it's probably a lost cause." He paused. "Mr. President, somehow I doubt that you called to talk about apples or my diet. What's on your mind, sir?"

"Josh, I don't know if you've been keeping track of the housing market, but the number of outstanding sub-prime mortgages is astounding. Do you know what's going to happen when interest rates begin to rise?"

"People will default on their mortgages, causing massive foreclosures, bank failures, and a rise in bankruptcies, unemployment, and a major financial crisis the likes of which this country hasn't seen in decades?" Josh asked.

The former president paused. "That's exactly right. How did you know that?"

"I might have been paying more attention during those late-night lectures than you thought, Mr. President."

Jed Bartlet guffawed loudly. "That's very funny, Joshua. What's the real reason?"

"Bruce just briefed me this morning."

"Bruce Gimley? He's a patronizing son of a gun, but he's one heck of an economist." Josh chuckled in agreement. "Josh," President Bartlet continued, "President Santos needs to get on this right away. Unfortunately, economists can only predict economic trends with 100 percent certainty after they happen. It may already be too late."

"I was just about to take it to the President." Josh had a feeling he would regret asking, but there was no one whose opinion he trusted more. "Bruce and his gang gave me their opinion, but what do you recommend, sir?"

**INT. OFFICE OF THE CHIEF OF STAFF, 1:00 PM**

"Economics makes her hungry," Josh said as he and Donna started lunch.

Donna nodded knowingly. "Sub-prime mortgages?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Josh asked.

Donna shrugged. "I read." She split a salad and a sandwich between the two of them. "So, is the President going to recommend that the Fed lower the prime mortgage rate?"

Josh nodded.

"And that will do what, exactly?"

"Make it easier for the federal banks to loan out money to banks that are defaulting on their loans."

"But aren't there further economic consequences to lowering the prime mortgage rate?"

"Of course, but we don't know what they'll be. We can only hope that this will be enough to stop a major crisis. Unfortunately, the only trends economists can predict with 100 percent certainty are the ones that have already happened," Josh repeated what President Bartlet had told him earlier.

"Let me ask you something. Do you know someone named Todd Reed from the Michigan 16th?"

Josh thought for a moment. "The name doesn't sound familiar. Why?"

"He's running for Congress, and he's an old friend of Mrs. Santos. She'd like to endorse him as long as it's not a problem, and since we're going to Michigan anyway, I told her I'd look into it," Donna said with obvious enthusiasm.

Josh could tell she was excited at the prospect of getting back into politics again. While she enjoyed helping the First Lady with her humanitarian work, Donna's passion would always be for politics, just like his. He nodded. "I'll check with Sam. He's the one with his pulse on the races these days."

Donna tilted her head, and studied her husband carefully. "Do you miss it?"

Josh smiled. She knew him so well. To some men, that might have been scary, but to Josh it was reassuring. "A little," he admitted. "Especially on days like today when I'm dealing with the fate of the entire American economy." He shrugged. "Sometimes the big picture stuff gets a little… heavy."

"Aw," Donna murmured sympathetically. She stood and moved to the other side of the couch, and began massaging his shoulders. "It's just because you're very important."

"Hey Josh— oh, sorry. I can come back," Sam said, popping his head into the room.

"No, that's ok," Josh said quickly. "Come in."

Donna stepped back a little, but kept her hands on Josh's shoulder. "Sam, what do you know about Todd Reed?" she asked.

"He's running for Congress in the Michigan sixteenth. The Republican incumbent is pretty strong, though."

"Would an endorsement and a campaign stop by the First Lady help?"

"Definitely. You're thinking of including that on the Michigan trip?"

Donna nodded. "Can you think of any reason why the First Lady wouldn't want to endorse him?"

Sam shook his head. "No, but he's new on the scene, and I don't know much about him. That wasn't one of our battleground districts—until now," he added with a grin.

"Great." Donna gathered up the remainder of her lunch, and gave Josh a quick kiss. "Looks like I have some more research to do. Thanks, Sam."

Josh watched her leave. "She's really excited that the First Lady has taken such an interest in the midterms." He finished his sandwich and threw away the wrapper. "Hey, didn't you want to talk to me about something earlier?"

"Yeah, but it's not important. I can wait until you're not busy."

"I'm not busy now. What's up?"

Sam sat down in one of the visitors' chairs in front of Josh's desk, and took a deep breath. "I'm thinking about proposing to Ainsley."

Josh raised his eyebrows. "Wow. Are you serious?"

"Yes. I think so. I don't know," Sam admitted.

"You don't know?" Josh asked. He sat down behind his desk, and regarded Sam critically. "Do you love her?"

"Yes, absolutely," Sam responded immediately.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, I've been engaged twice before."

"Ah."

Sam stood, and paced around the room. "Right. And I loved Lisa and Lauren too, or at least I thought I did, but I couldn't make it work with either of them. So, what makes me think that the third time will be the charm?"

"I don't know what to tell you, buddy. When you know, you just know. I can't explain why, after all the failed relationships I've had Donna and I are able to make it work."

"Well, all of your other girlfriends were crazy," Sam pointed out, but he smiled to soften the blow.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Regardless, my point is: there are no guarantees, but when you meet the right person, the thought not trying at all just isn't an option."

"How did you get so smart?" Sam asked. "Usually I'm the one giving you relationship advice."

"Weird, huh? Now, go do a job, would ya? We're trying to take back the Senate, and the economy's probably falling apart."

Sam left, feeling a little better, and chuckling to himself at how much Josh sounded like Leo.

_To be continued..._


End file.
